Never Touch the Pudding
by Xilex90
Summary: Chase eats Jack's last pudding cup...and Jack is furious! READ AND REVIEW please!


**Disclaimer: Xiaolin showdown and all its characters belong to Christy Hui, I do not own it by any stretch of the imagination...**

**Though I wish I did.**

**lol**

* * *

><p>Chase Young paced restlessly in Jack Spicers lab. Wuya was sitting in a chair, looking over one of the evl boy geniouses latest projects. The sticky-note stuck to the side of the table read it's name and purpose.<p>

**_'Desintigration Ray...for use on monks.' (and possibly parents if they keep trying to fix me up with Ashley AKA Katnappe. LOL)_**

"Well, he's been a busy little bee, hasn't he?" she inquired aloud to no one in particular.

"If he's so busy, then where is he?" Chase asked impatiently. He had a scheme that required Jack's involvement to do his dirty work... He wasn't about to do something as trivial as he wanted done himself. Wuya looked over at him, "He probably just went out to buy some red hair dye and skin ointments. He IS albino after all."

Chase 'hmph'd' and went over to the fridge, where Jack kept most of his food and snacks since he all but **lived** in his labratory, glancing inside for something edible. "I might as well snack on something to distract myself, if I have to remain here for who knows how much longer..."

Amoungst the leftover Pizza along with other various foods, he spotted a lone pudding cup on the third shelf. Banana flavored.

Chase smirked, unsurprised at the choice of pudding. He took it out and grabbed a spoon from a basket full of silverware on the food preparation table/sink near the fridge and ate a spoonfull of the treat. It was thick, creamy, and sweet. this was actual pudding. Not store-brand immitation pudding americans were so fond of.

"Well, at least Spicer has good tastes..." he muttered to himself as he devoured another spoonful.

Just as he finished it off, tossing the empty cup into one of the many garbage cans jack had dispersed throughout the room so as to not have to run back and forth if he was working on something on the other side of the room in a time-sensitive situation, Jack entered the lab from the staircase, carrying a couple brown paper bags in each arm, not yet seeing the Dragon overlord or his former mentor.

"Out of Red-dye number 18 my butt. Great...Now I Gotta wait a whole week for a new shipment to come in... I'm gonna look like Casper by then!"

"Hello, Spicer."

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" the excitable Goth screamed, dropping his bags abruptly. A Jackbot who had followed him quickly caught them before they hit the floor. Jack sighed with relief upon seeing who had addressed him.

"Oh, Chase, Wuya, it's just you..." He said somewhat irritably as he turned to the Jackbot. "Nice save, JB 13. If you could put that stuff away, it'd be great."

"Yes, master" the Jackbot said floating off obediently to do his creators bidding. Jack turned to two other villains "What do you want? Make it quick cuz I've had a LONG day."

"Oh, really?" Chase asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, first I pulled an all-nighter for a new project I'm working on, and then I had to go to THREE showdowns which I lost miserably. Then I had to see my eye doctor to make sure my stupid eyes aren't crapping out on me. **Then** I had to go shopping for some more hair dye, which they are OUT of for some reason. SO I had to settle for just my skin stuff so I don't turn into a red tomato every time I go out in the sun." He sighed and went over to the fridge. "All I wanna do is hop in the bath, relax and sink my teeth into a nice cold spoonful of-"

He opened the door, seeing the pudding cup he'd been pining for all day was gone. He stiffened, straitening. He shut the door with a soft click.

"Who ate my last pudding cup?"

His tone was low and dangerous. Wuya's eyes widened knowingly. She stood and abruptly exited the room without a word.

Chase raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing of it.

"WHO ate my last pudding cup?" Jack demanded again, turning around, his mouth pulled in a frown and a glint in his eye.

"I did. You took so long to get back, so I helped myself to-"

**::WHAM!::**

Chase grunted at the pain exploding in his face as a snow white fist impacted with his nose. He took half a step back, putting a hand to his face, his glove came away with blood on it, and it was slightly misshapen. His golden eyes glanced at the youth before him who was currently gripping the neck of the back body suit he wore under his armor.

Spicer looked positively ENRAGED as he began shaking him violently.

"How could you eat my last pudding cup? I had quite possibly the worst day EVER in the history of bad days, and you eat the ONE thing that might have possibly cheered me up? You ASSHOLE!"

Chase was too stunned by the normally meek teen's sudden vehemence at the loss of the pudding cup. He'd NEVER seen Jack behave like this. Let alone to HIM. CHASE YOUNG. His self-professed 'evil hero'. He was nothing short of astounded at the hatred and anger in the boys ruby albinistic eyes. Were he a lesser man, Chase might have been intimidated by that gaze. Since he was not, he simply teleported out of the youths grip to the other side of the room.

"I see I came at a bad time, perhaps I should return later..."

He again teleported himself, this time just outside the mansion's gate where Wuya stood waiting anxiously. She saw him appear and gasped "Chase, your nose!"

"Yes...it would appear Spicer broke it when he punched me in the face. An easily fixable injury..." he said fingering it delicatly

"Jack PUNCHED you?" she asked, dumbfounded

"Once. He then roceeded to shake me and scream at me."

"I'm surprised..."

"So am I. I didn't think that worm had it in him..."

"No, I mean that he let you off that _easily_," Wuya said, shaking her head.

Chase gave her a look. "Indeed..." he said, holding a cloth to his nose to keep it from staining his armour.

Wuya turned to him, "Are you going to sic your cats on him?"

"No. Knowing Spicer, he'll come begging forgiveness once he snaps out of it. No doubt his imaginings of what I MIGHT do to him will be punishment enough...If you can say one thing about Spicer it's that he has a very VIVID imagination, if his creations are any indication...Besides, I have discovered something very important today..."

"What's that?"

"Given the proper motivation, Spicer can be downright vicious. If I'd known he was capable of such a thing...Well, never mind. We're going home now. No doubt Spicer will be banging down my door tomorrow and I'll need my rest if I'm to deal with his simpering."


End file.
